


Always Addicted To Oppai

by Damien_Kova



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Body Modification, Creampie, F/M, Female Issei, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: On his way to the club room, Issei gets drugs and knocked out. When he wakes up, he realizes that he’s a girl and quickly proceeds to get fucked.
Kudos: 31





	Always Addicted To Oppai

After a long day of class, it was nothing new for Issei to get a call from Rias to make his way to the club room. It was a bit of a walk away from his final class of the day, but it gave Issei plenty of time to imagine just what Rias and Akeno might have in store for him. Whether or not it would be something sexual, much like he always hoped for from the two of them, or something simple like scolding him about needing to fulfill more contracts. He never knew what was going to be told to him until he arrived. And, as he walked through the campus to make his way to the club room, he couldn’t help but think that was a good thing.

As he wondered just what the rest of his day could entail, Issei noticed someone walking behind him. Whoever it was walked fast enough to make it seem like they were in a rush and had to move past him. And that was all the reason Issei needed to slow his walk, taking a step to the side and hoping to get out of his fellow student’s way. Unfortunately for him, the pace of their walk was simply to catch up to him. And with him slowing down, Issei made it all the easier.

But that was something he wouldn’t have a chance to linger on as he felt a hand suddenly press against his back and a syringe plunge an inch or two into his shoulder. Before he was even able to open his mouth to ask what was going on, Issei felt his body drop down to the ground, the world around him fading away in the same moment. And just as his eyes closed, he was able to see the figure of a young man standing over him.

******************************************************   
  
When Issei was finally able to open his eyes once again, the room surrounding him was not one he had seen before. And something felt oddly and incredibly heavy on his chest. Though, he did his best to ignore that as a sudden breeze came over him, alerting him to the fact that he was completely naked and in a room that had a breeze in it. A heavy sigh left Issei’s lips as he looked around the room, wondering if one of Riser’s lackeys had come after him and drugged him for revenge.

However, when he rose to his feet, that incredibly heavy weight on his chest came back, prompting him to look down and see just what it was. And the moment he did, everything in Issei’s mind stopped. Not only was he able to see a feminine figure for a moment, but his entire vision was taken up by the I-cup breasts that now stayed somehow perky on his chest. A sharp gasp left his lips as he brought both of his hands to his body, looking around for a mirror to make sure he was seeing things properly.

Luckily, it didn’t take more than a moment to find a mirror that was big enough for him to see his entire body. And what he saw made his world halt in his mind once again. Not only was the feminine figure he saw for a moment real, but as Issei’s eyes lingered along his body, it became clear to him that he had a better figure and bigger breasts than both Rias and Akeno. And the realization of him having a better body than them both caused his heart to skip a beat in his new ample chest. “Does this make me a girl…? I certainly have the body of one. And…”   
  
Without missing a beat as Issei spoke to his reflection, he brought his hand between his legs, feeling around for the cock he was so used to having. However, there was no cock between his legs anymore. Instead, there was an incredibly wet and dripping pussy that clung to his fingers as he dragged them along his folds. “I…” For a moment, Issei didn’t know what to think of himself as he looked into the mirror. Right up until he spotted his breasts once again.

The moment that Issei saw those large and plump breasts once again, it was clear that he was now a girl. And, in the back of her mind, she didn’t know if she wanted to go back to being a boy. Not when it would mean losing breasts as big as the ones she now had. Breasts that Issei didn’t hesitate to start groping, causing blissful and erotic gasps to leave her lips as she fondled herself while looking in the mirror.

In the back of her mind, not knowing what was injected into her, Issei didn’t know if she was even able to become a boy again. And as she pinched her nipples, instinctively giving them a firm and rough tug, the voice she was used to hearing leave her lips slowly became more and more feminine. The more moans that spilled from her mouth, the more girly and high-pitched it became until it seemed to reach a peak. A peak that firmly cemented in her mind that she was now indeed fully a young woman.

Fortunately, it didn’t take more than a moment for Issei to come to a realization and start appreciating her new body, loving the way her breasts felt in her hands and just how smooth and slender her legs were. Before long, Issei found herself stepping away from the mirror and reaching a hand between her legs once again, happily dragging two fingers along her dripping snatch once again. She didn’t know just what had turned her on so much while she was passed out, but she silently assumed it was whatever caused this transformation to happen. And that whatever caused the transformation made her as sensitive and horny as she was, almost making her drop to her knees with a single finger pushing into her cunt.

Just as Issei was starting to work herself into a rhythm, pinching her nipple in the same moment that she plunged a finger into her pussy, the only door into the room opened in front of her. And she couldn’t bring herself to care about the fact that a young man stepped in with a smile on his face, looking at her body with the same kind of lust that she looked at her reflection with. But she was too busy with her own body and the lust that coursed through her to care properly.

Even when this young man that she didn’t know could have been the one to possibly drug her and turn her into a woman, Issei couldn’t bring herself to care in the slightest. Not when the pleasure that rushed through her was too much for her to want to get rid of simply to ask a few questions or see if her boosted gear still worked.

Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Issei’s lips as the young man closed the door behind him and started to undress in front of her. And Issei found herself looking directly at this stranger’s hard cock as it grew larger and hardened in front of her. All of the sudden, her throat felt dry and like it needed to be filled. But Issei didn’t move in the slightest as her legs started to feel a little week, bringing the hand that was between her legs to her breasts to fondle and grope them once again.

Issei opened her mouth to try and say something to the young man, wondering just what he wanted, but she was quickly silenced by the feeling of his thumb pressing against her lower lip and slowly dragging along her lips. Almost immediately, she found herself craving his touch, wanting his fingers sinking into her breasts while she played with herself. And it didn’t take long for Issei to get what she wanted when he brought both of his hands to her breasts, one hand latching onto each incredibly large and soft mound.

However, Issei wasn’t able to let out a single sound as his lips suddenly clashed against her own, muffling the moans that wanted to pour from her while she brought both of her hands between her legs. On instinct of having someone silently come in and grab onto her like this, Issei plunged two fingers into her cunt, using her other hand to tease her clit and bring her the kind of pleasure that she never got when masturbating as a boy. Her breath hitched against this stranger’s lips when he pulled away from her, his fingers expertly moving along her breasts before his teeth sank into one of her nipples.

And when he pulled against that nipple a moment later, Issei couldn’t stop herself from screaming out in pure and utter bliss. As a result, her inner walls tightened around her fingers like a vice, but it just didn’t feel like enough anymore. With a young man here who had a cock that would put the one she used to have to shame, her fingers just didn’t feel like they would be enough to get her off. Especially with the way he latched onto her body almost like he owned it.

Once it sank it that her fingers weren’t going to be enough to help her reach the peak of her pleasure, Issei quickly looked into the young man’s eyes. She wanted to have him fuck her, she wanted to have him defile her pussy, and she wanted to have him cum inside of her the same way she had used to dream of cumming inside of Rias or Akeno. However, in the back of her mind, she knew that this would be real. That there would be no coming back from this. And that thought didn’t stop her.   
  
“P-Please… Please fuck me. Fuck me and cum inside of me. M-My fingers just aren’t going to be enough as long as you’re here. And… I don’t care about what happens after this… Just, please fuck me.” Her voice was soft and needy as she spoke, and it rang in Issei’s mind just how slutty she sounded and how much she would have loved to have Rias say something like that to her when she was a boy. But after she had already spoken about how she felt, Issei couldn’t bring herself to care about anything else. Especially when he continued to pinch and bite her nipples.

Unfortunately, when silence filled the room around them, Issei quickly became worried that she had done something wrong. This young man continued to fondle her breasts, groping her soft mounds and pinching her nipples. But he didn’t say a word to her. He even looked her in the eyes with a look of control, satisfaction, and dominance. Though, not a single word left his lips. Only a quiet chuckle that made Issei feel like she needed to do more in order to get him to fuck her like she wanted.

A gentle breath left her lips as she looked into his eyes, getting lost in the gentle blue hue within them. And before she knew it, Issei found herself begging for him to touch her and fuck her. “Please… Don’t keep me waiting. I want to feel you inside of me. I want to feel you blow your load into my womb. I want to feel your cock stretching out my pussy and marking me as you fuck me. I don’t want your hands to leave my breasts, but I want you to fill me with your cock.”

As she spoke, Issei watched as this young man started to adjust himself. His hands remained firmly on her large and ample breasts while he slowly and carefully pushed her to the floor. And before she knew it, she was flat on her back with him hovering over her. His cock pressed against her pussy in the perfect way to make her feel like he was about to move his hips and penetrate her while also making it feel like he wasn’t going to move at all and instead make her continue to beg.

But as soon as she opened her mouth, ready to beg him once again, Issei found herself silenced by the feeling of his lips crashing into hers once again. As they met in a heated and desperate kiss, she felt his hands starting to leave her breasts and travel down her body toward her hips. That wasn’t good enough for Issei. She needed to have a pair of hands on her tits, and if it wasn’t going to be him, it would be herself. Issei didn’t hesitate to bring both of her hands to her breasts as he finally pushed his hips forward and finally buried each and every inch of his shaft into her.

Issei immediately broke the kiss that she was sharing with this young man to let out a loud and shameless scream of pure and utter bliss. While pain radiated within her core, him taking her virginity without a second thought, the pleasure that coursed through her easily outweighed it. And the fact that he held so firmly onto her hips, keeping her in place as he started to rock himself back and forth, was more than enough for Issei to know this was going to be a fun time. Her breath hitched once again before she was caught in another kiss. And she eagerly returned the affection that was shown to her while this young man started to fuck her.

It didn’t take long before he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, going from slowly and rhythmically moving his hips to pulling them back as far as he could while leaving the tip inside and slamming them back into her. And Issei loved the way he fucked her. He was steadily getting rougher by the moment, his grip on her tightening as well. And it seemed that he was starting to reach even deeper as he started to get more aggressive with his kisses.

While their lips danced from one kiss to another, the desperation and heat between them becoming all the more apparent to both of them, Issei couldn’t stop herself from moaning out for him when she had the chance. The hot and heavy breaths that spilled from her lips quickly turned to lurid and shameless moans each and every time their lips separated, even if only for a moment. However, the feeling of bliss that coursed through Issei only grew as the seconds ticked by.

From the feeling of his lips crashing against her own to the way his cock throbbed against her stretched inner walls, even to the way her hands felt latched onto her breasts. All of it culminated into something that she never would have been able to feel back when she was a boy. And, in the back of her mind and deep in her heart, Issei knew that she was quickly starting to prefer things this way. Especially when he picked up the pace of his thrusts once again, thrusting into her hard and fast enough for her massive breasts to look like they were waves in the ocean with how much they jiggled from the impact.

Of course, this was something else that Issei found herself loving. It was only her first time having sex, whether as a boy or a girl, but she was having the time of her life. And all it took was someone willing to get rough with her and fuck her after making her beg for it. She pulled away from this young man’s lips in order to allow the pleasure that she felt to be heard by the two of them, shameless and desperate moans leaving her with each and every thrust that filled her. And something inside of Issei craved having this young man fuck her even more. Whether he fucked her ass or continued to play with her breasts. Whatever he wanted to do, she would be more than happy to make it happen.

However, before the thought could finish rushing through her mind, Issei reached the peak of her pleasure and came right then and there. A sharp, blissful, and needy gasp left her as her inner walls clenched down like a vice around the cock buried deep inside of her. As he continued thrusting inside of her as she came, the pleasure that rushed through Issei’s body only grew by the moment. Right up until her inner walls clamped down even tighter around his hard cock and her tongue rolled out of her mouth. Issei’s eyes crossed as the lust and pleasure that she felt got the better of her, a loud moan leaving her as her tongue stayed out of her mouth.

Of course, with him thrusting into her like he was far from done with her body, something stirred inside of Issei. A craving for more pleasure, a craving for this to reach even higher peaks, and a desire to fully give herself to this man while she was still a woman. She didn’t know just how long she would be like this, or if she would ever even go back to normal. But that only fueled Issei wanting more of this young man’s cock inside of her. To the point that she knew she had to have more, that she might just be addicted to him after he fucked her only one time.

Her breath hitched in her neck as something came to the back of her mind, a quiet reminder that she still might have her Booster Gear and be able to enhance the pleasure that they felt if she activated it. Just as this young man stopped thrusting into her, pulling his hips back enough for his cock to slip out of her pussy, a devious smirk came to Issei’s soft lips. “I hope you’re not done already.~”

There was a slightly teasing tone in Issei’s voice as she spoke, the smile on her lips growing as she reached out for the young man that had just finished fucking her. Without any hesitation, she pinned him down onto the ground, keeping him on his back while her boosted gear started to transform her arm. With the lust that filled and clouded her mind, the pleasure that rushed through her body, and the power that echoed from her gear, it was easy for Issei to keep the man down while she straddled his lap. She purposefully kept him down with only her left hand while bringing her right between his legs, gently wrapping her fingers around his cock. “Cause I still need to have your cock inside of me.~”   
  
Issei playfully dragged her fingers along her lips as she lowered herself into the man’s lap, taking each and every inch of his cock once again. And once her plump rear end met his lap and he brought both of his hands to her breasts once again, her heart skipped a beat in her chest. Excitement filled her core as she lifted her hips a few inches out of his lap before dropping herself back down, purposefully impaling herself on his cock while holding him down.

Loud and needy moans spilled from Issei’s lips every time she dropped herself back down into his lap. In this position, there was something different about the way his cock throbbed and rubbed against her inner walls. And with just how easily and quickly she could move with her boosted gear active, there was nothing stopping her from taking advantage of this moment and fucking herself to her heart’s content. The only thing that could get in the way would be if her partner went soft inside of her due to cumming too many times. But as his hands latched onto her breasts, fondling and groping her soft mounds, it was clear that wasn’t going to be a problem.

Issei didn’t shy away from letting the pleasure that she felt be heard echoing around the two of them. Moans of pure pleasure ripped from her throat as she picked up the pace of her bouncing, growing more intense and desperate as time ticked along. She didn’t care about anything in the world right now outside of this young man and his cock. Not even Rias and Akeno mattered to her as the cock that was inside of her managed to reach her womb each and every time she dropped herself down into his lap.

A smile came to Issei’s lips as she stopped randomly in his lap, staying still for a moment and feeling her partner’s grip on her breasts grow even tighter. “My oppai feel good in your hands, don’t they? Wonderful and perfect, right?” Once again, she dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to sway her hips from side to side. Instead of having him stretch her inner walls and reach her womb with eac bounce, Issei instead stopped and moved with the purpose of having her inner walls constrict and tighten around his member.

It wasn’t enough bliss to make her feel like she was going to cum from it, but it was more than enough pleasure for Issei to know she made the right call. The feeling of his cock constantly pressed against the entrance to her womb while she got to fuck herself like this? It was perfect in every way. Especially when she felt his fingers pinch and tug on her nipples like they were. Her lips curled into a gentle but devious smile as she started to hoist her hips into the air once again, still moving them from side to side.

Without saying another word, she dropped herself back down into his lap. And the feeling of having her empty cunt filled once again with the dick that made her addicted to this sensation that coursed through her was enough for her to come so close to her orgasm. However, she wasn’t able to reach that peak once again as she picked up the pace and intensity of her bouncing once again, even as her boosted gear activated another time, allowing her to move all the more freely.

Fortunately, when this young man reached his peak and came, that was exactly what Issei needed to reach her peak as well. Rope after rope of thick, hot, and fertil cum pumping into her womb send Issei over the edge and into her own orgasm. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as her eyes started to roll in the back of her head from the pleasure, her breath hitching in her neck as it was too much for her to properly handle. Of course, that didn’t stop her from continuing to bounce up and down on this young man’s lap, taking each and every inch of his cock in an attempt to milk him of every drop of his cum.

In the back of her mind, as pleasure and lust coursed through her, Issei knew that she was going to be pregnant with just how much cum he had dumped inside of her. But that thought only enhanced the pleasure that she felt as she finally stopped moving her hips, simply enjoying the feeling of his cock buried inside of her. Her lips curled into a smile as she leaned down and caught her lover in a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that made it clear she was very happy with what they were doing and just how well he had fucked her.

As one kiss led to another, and a second led to a third, Issei wondered just what the two of them should do next. She could let him fuck her asshole, or she could even let him abuse her throat if he wanted to. The feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her as they shared yet another kiss made it clear that he was able to keep going. And that was enough for Issei’s mind to rush and try to figure out just what to do from here. But when she felt his hands suddenly latch onto her breasts once again, the obvious answer filled her mind.

The feeling of his hands squeezing and kneading her soft mounds caused a few moans to spill from Issei’s lips as she continued to make out with this young man. In the back of her mind, she remembered that she didn’t even know his name. And that he may have been the one to drug her and turn her into a woman. But as his fingers sank into the soft skin of her breasts, even reaching for her nipples once again, it was clear that he loved her breasts just as much as she did. And that was all the reason Issei needed in her lust-craving state to give this young man a titjob.

With a smile coming to her lips, Issei slowly pulled herself out of her partner’s lap and crawled her way down his body. She purposefully took her time as she moved, allowing her large breasts to drag along his skin and tease him just a little bit. And when she got into place, her soft mounds resting against his thighs and wrapping around his cock, she was quick to cup them in her hands. “I don’t care about your name. And I don’t care about you drugging me…”   
  
As she spoke, Issei began moving her breasts up and down the length of his cock, moving slowly at first in order to work herself into a rhythm. But when she looked up and into his eyes a moment later, she didn’t break eye contact. The look of lust and love in his eyes drew her in and made her feel like she belonged in this position with him. That her I-cup breasts were perfect for his cock as she moved them along the length of his member. Her lips curled into a gentle smile as Issei felt like she found a place to belong after such a short amount of time after turning into a girl.

“I don’t care if you’re the one that locked me in here. With just how good your cock feels and how well you fuck me and play with my tits… My oppai belong to you. Now and forever.” When the tip of his cock poked out from the top of her cleavage, Issei wondered if it was always this big while he was fucking her. If it had always been able to reach through her cleavage and leave an inch or two for her to be able to suck on.

However, without giving it much thought, Issei quickly lowered her head and took the tip of his shaft into her mouth. She quickly and eagerly swirled her tongue around his member while keeping her breasts still. And even when he started to move his hips a moment later, wanting to chase his own pleasure, she continued to playfully and eagerly sucke on his cock. Right up until he popped it out from between her lips and pulled it back between her breasts. 

In the back of her mind, Issei wondered if she should really give herself to this young man if he was the one who drugged her. But when a strange sense of pleasure and bliss started to course through her as he thrust his cock in and out of her cleavage, that thought was immediately wiped from her mind. She quickly became far too focused on the bliss that surged through her as his hot cock rubbed against her breasts, poking out from between her cleavage and teasing her before pulling back into her cleavage.

As he rocked his hips, fucking her breasts like they were just another tool for him to cum, Issei felt her heart starting to race in her chest. Her lips curled into a bright smile while he picked up the pace of his thrusts. And once he moved fast enough, the tip of his member poking out of her cleavage each and every second, Issei leaned her head back down once again. But instead of taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, she instead left her mouth open and her tongue out. She allowed him to plunge a few inches into her mouth at his own pace.

Each and every time his member entered her mouth, Issei’s mind raced for reasons about why being a girl was so good compared to being a boy. The thoughts that rushed through her mind mainly revolved around her breasts and how good it felt to have them be fucked like this. But she was also reminded of just how good it felt to have his dick buried inside of her cunt when he plunged into her mouth once again, the flavor that coated her tastebuds enhancing the pleasure that she felt.

And as he picked up the pace, slipping his cock out of her cleavage, Issei wondered just what it was going to be like to be a mother. Her breasts belonged to him, she wanted to devote her body to him as well, and the fact that his cock was still hard and he was still eager to fuck her made it clear that she wanted him to be the one to fuck her if she had a choice. But her mind began to wonder about how good it would be to actually give birth to his child and just how much her life was going to change from this point on.

At least, that’s what was on her mind until she felt him throbbing in her mouth once again, pulling her into reality just in time for him to cum. Whatever came after this, she knew she would love and have fun with.


End file.
